First Kisses
by fire-emblem-girl
Summary: Vanille is 13 and she hasn't had her first kiss! In her time of need she turns to the only person she trusts to help her. Fanille.


She was 16, Vanille 13 when the other girl had come up to her-a surprise because normally she woke to Vanille sitting at the foot of her bed expectantly. Not today, though. Fang found herself going along with her friend as usual, pretending to be pulled along by thin arms that didn't know work beyond cooking and babysitting other children.

"Where we headed?"

"It's a surprise, Fang! If I told you then it wouldn't be secret anymore!"

A smile tugged at her lips at that. No matter how the elders told her that Vanille was growing up she could hardly believe it with replies like that. She was still a kid for sure. "Alright, I won't ask."

They cut a path through most of Oerba to the outskirts, almost outside though they both knew venturing outside the town's limits would open them up to attack. _I'll protect her. I'm the older one anyway._ Abruptly Vanille stopped, her hand still loosely gripping Fang's wrist and turned to look up at the taller girl through her bangs.

"You promise not to laugh?"

"I promise." _If it's funny I'll have to laugh. _She gave her best impression of seriousness which didn't pose much difficulty the way her eyes flitted around in search of monsters. They hadn't gone far but they never knew when a beast would show up unannounced. She knew why Vanille had chosen this place though. Flowers created a sea of fragrance and petals around them and with how far they stood outside of the middle of town it was unlikely someone would come along to bother them.

"It's ...I haven't had my first kiss yet, Fang!"

The blush that accompanied the words made breathing difficult. _She doesn't even know how cute she looks. _It wasn't that Vanille was a girl. Fang had come to terms with that a long time ago but they were friends. These kinds of things...Girls talked about them to other girls all the time, didn't they? It didn't mean anything. Vanille could get anyone to do about anything she asked with just a look like that-it didn't mean she wanted to kiss Fang.

"That so? An' why are you tellin' me this, huh?" she became very enamoured with looking at the sky.

"B-...Because...I thought..."

_Dammit._ Fang turned her gaze back down again, not wanting to be too obvious about her discomfort. The small red head looked at her feet, toe kicking lightly at the earth and biting her bottom lip with an expression of utter misery splashed over her features.

"Are those stupid girls tellin' you lies over there when you're lookin' after the kids?"

_Here come the water works..._Vanille shook her head quickly and the hand not still around Fang's arm moved to her eyes, "n-no!"

She raised an eyebrow then patted her on the head, sighing, "don't be in such a rush, kissing isn't such a big deal."

"You already did it?"

_Yeah. A couple times..._Fang shrugged, "like I said. No big deal."

"F-Fang..." Something told her she'd said the wrong thing and it wasn't only how Vanille ran off either.

"Vanille!" the girl was the only one that she would run for-it didn't take long for her to catch up with legs that had grown much longer than the younger girl's. She called out to her once the distance had been closed between them, "Hey, I got a deal for you, alright?"

That stopped her in her tracks and Vanille turned around, blinking away tears. Her eyelashes were wet and somehow the red rimming her eyes only made the green irises that much more appealing, "what kind of deal?"

_Might regret this one. _Fang put a hand on her shoulder, "If you don't get a kiss before your birthday then come see me. I'll take care of it, got it?"

The girl nodded, all kinds of wonder in her eyes, "you promise?"

"You take me for a liar?"

"Uh uh."

"C'mere," she said softly. Vanille fit perfectly into her arms like they were two pieces of some screwed up puzzle and she kissed her on the top of her head as if it would make the girl feel better. She smelled like flowers in contrast to Fang's no doubt horrible scent thanks to working most of the morning on building a house. But no complaints were mounted and the tall girl set a hand on her friend's head, planting another kiss atop the red hair-_Might not make it to her birthday at this rate. _Especially not with Vanille's hands travelling to the front of her sari to hold the fabric in her fist, the warm fingers of which brushed Fang's stomach like some temptation sent by the evil the elders always prattled on about.

"Fang..." the questioning look the younger one gave her sent her heart beating faster though she had hardly thought it was possible for that to happen.

"What is it?"

"You're really red! Better make sure you don't get out of shape!"

_Right. I'm just out of shape._ "Right. I'll make sure I take care of it," her voice came out quieter than she'd intended so she cleared her throat, "must just be that you're gettin' faster."

Fang had to force herself to let go but she did it-turning away to pretend to look at the horizon-and Vanille bent down to pick flowers. It always struck her as funny how easily entertained the kid was. A simple thing like flowers could make her face break into a huge smile and she revelled in the return of warm weather as if she had thought for sure summer would never come around again as silly as it sounded. They lived a good life here in spite of the thread of fighting. The war hadn't reached Oerba yet and besides that Anima protected them.

"Hey Fang?"

"Mm."

"Tomorrow I have to work aaall day so I can't come wake you up, okay?"

"You think I can't wake myself up?" she reached over and messed up the red hair with both her hands, starting to back away at the look Vanille gave her once she realized what had happened. Her pale cheeks puffed up like a sail of a ship in the wind making Fang let out a bark of laughter before setting off running.

Fang kicked the ball into the goal, coming together with her teammates in a celebratory hug that had their opponents glaring at them moodily. The day at work had been long but messing around with her fellow hunters afterwards chased most of the bad feelings away-if they had ever existed in the first place. It was no secret that Fang _liked_ to fight and tended to get herself into trouble because of it but today at least she wouldn't have to convince Vanille she was okay, yes she was sure no she hadn't been hurt anywhere yes she really did promise. The boys didn't tend to ask those kind of questions thank Anima but then again...she kind of liked that the little red head did as irritating as it could get. _Speaking of..._

She could see the other girl now at the orphanage with a group of kids at her side as she balanced one of their friends on her hip all of the ones on the ground vying for a position in her arms. In the bright sunlight she looked ...beautiful. Her gaze must have been obvious because she got an elbow to the side.

"Heyyy, see something you like, Fang?"

"Shut up."

"You know they say Vanille hasn't even kissed a guy before, you know if that's true?" they all suddenly seemed intensely interested in hearing what she had to say and formed a pack around her. It felt even more dangerous than a party of monsters the way they closed in on her with wide smiles on their faces.

"An' why would I know that?"

"Because you guys are best friends-girls talk about that kinda stuff all the time!"

Her mouth turned down in frown at that-they most certainly did _not_ even if Vanille did sometimes tell her things about how she imagined her wedding would be like when she grew up. Fang admittedly had never thought about that kind of thing so she couldn't say they talked about it when the conversation consisted of Vanille talking at her. "If I knew I wouldn't tell a kid who can't even defend their goal."

"Aw come on, Fang, you've stolen enough kisses from the girls from us! Let us have Vanille!"

She saw red at that moment-_have _her? Like she was an _object_? Her fist collided with his nose a moment later and he stumbled back, flailing his arms to try and regain his balance until his buddies caught him.

"What the _hell_ Fang?"

"I hear you talkin' about Vanille like that again and I'll do more than punch you," she pushed her way through the boys-an easy task since most of them still stood a good few inches shorter than her-to stride across the field towards the kids. They would want to fight with her later but for now they were too busy fighting amongst themselves about who had caused her to snap and laughing at the boy who had been punched.

Vanille's face brightened when she approached and the kids all scattered, scared after the last time she'd told them off for yanking on her clothes so much they nearly pulled her sari completely down. The toddler in the coveted position stayed still however more because he had fallen asleep than a lack of fear.

"Hey Fa-"

She pressed their lips together before the girl could get the rest out yet Vanille didn't pull away, her eyes sliding closed after a second of surprise. The hand not holding the child came to a rest on Fang's waist as if she needed to make sure she wasn't just kissing air and they pulled apart.

"Fang."

"I couldn't wait."

A blush spread across Vanille's face but she was smiling widely, even more so when Fang brought a hand up to her hair to brush some of the bangs out of her eyes. They didn't speak for a moment. A long moment for her though she had experienced things like this before. Not with Vanille. Never with Vanille. Somehow that made everything new to her. Like this was her first kiss too and she couldn't help kissing her again. Her lips were met eagerly making her wonder why she hadn't just done this before but she didn't scrutinize it too closely.

"Fang and 'ille sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Hey, keep it to yourself you little..." Fang turned to the kid who had returned already and the child shrieked with delight or fear to take off running again, "ROAAAR!"

Hell, if they already thought she was a monster what was the point in denying it? She cast a glance at Vanille before stomping after her "prey" and her friend just laughed, nodding her permission.

"You better look out, Fang's gonna get ya!"

She tripped as she gave chase, too busy staring at Vanille and the little bastards descended on her like chubby vultures but it was worth it. Vanille was still smiling. It was then that she decided it-no matter what it took, no matter how it hurt her own body or mind she would do anything to keep seeing that smile. As the kids pulled her hair and squished her with their combined body weight she couldn't keep the grin off her face even though her friend was only watching the attack-their eyes remained locked on each other, seeing in a different way now.

"Everybody inside, time for a snack!"

Those seemed to be the magic words because they abandoned her in an instant to run inside the building in a pack. Even the kid being held before had squirmed out of her arms to leave them. Vanille bent down, hand outstretched and Fang took it despite not needing the help.

"You didn't have to do that you know..."

_Was hoping we wouldn't have to have this conversation._ She sat up, readjusting her sari before standing, "I didn't do it because I had to, Vanille."

"Y-You mean..."

Another moment of silence made her clear her throat-it didn't help the dryness that had taken hold-and she could only nod.

"F-Fang..."

"Wha-Vanille, what are you cryin' for?" it killed her to see that face with tears on it as pretty as it was. She wiped away a few of them, Vanille laughing as she did so.

"I'm happy! I-I never thought ...Does this mean we're...a couple?"

No one had ever asked that as surprising as it sounded. It only made her hug the other girl to her chest thanks to an overflow of affection, "yeah, if you want."

"Yep."

"Alrigh'. Let's go get those kids their snacks, otherwise they might start tryin' to eat _us_."

They started walking and Vanille slipped her hand into Fang's. Suddenly the taller girl could see the merit to wanting to talk about the future. As long as, she reasoned, the future involved Vanille. Somehow the way her friend-no, more than that now-squeezed her hand when they got into the orphanage told her without any doubt that it would. She squeezed back and they continued on down the hall together.

* * *

><p>This is my first fanfiction for this pairing and game and the first time I've ever written from Fang's point of view! I hope I did okay. : )<p> 


End file.
